


Shine

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's recruits ship it, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by an artwork with the same title of the amazing dorian-pavusart on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

> The picture the drabble was inspired by, can be found here: dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/119539241157/shine-shine-your-light-on-me-illuminate-me-make  
> You should totally check out their blog.
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

Getting a moment alone together in a place like Skyhold wasn’t exactly easy, even on good days. With the Inquisitor’s rising fame, the place was practically buzzing like beehive with people running back and forth through the fortress’ corridors. Of course Dorian wasn’t shy about his relationship with the Commander, not anymore. And there didn’t pass a day, where he thanked the Inquisitor and the… well… _friends_ he made here, for showing him, that he did not have to hide it. But the years he spent in Tevinter has conditioned him to feel uncomfortable about public displays of affection and even though, he kept reminding himself, that it was not necessary, that he was save here, he just couldn’t get rid of it. He shied away, when Cullen leaned in to kiss him on the battlements, muttering half-jokingly about ‘what the people will say’ to hide his discomfort. He stiffened when the Commander embraced him in the courtyard after returning from an exceptionally long mission. And Cullen - dear, sweet Cullen - understood. He reigned in his urges for Dorian’s sake, reduced public physical contact to pat on the back, the hand lingering just this side of to long, or bumping his leg against the mage’s when they sat side by side in the Tavern. It was almost heartbreaking for Dorian, when he realized just how much Cullen did for him, for his personal comfort and he had yet to find a way to repay him for that.

But recently it had become even harder to find a moment together. Cullen’s workload seemed to have increased tenfold and news about Venatori-activities in the Western Approach caused Dorian to be away from Skyhold more often than not. He missed Cullen. Maker it was almost physically painful how much he missed the man. So when they more or less ran into each other one afternoon in a surprisingly deserted corridor of Skyhold, Dorian felt his heart stutter for a moment. With a hint of amusement he realized that he felt quiet like the very first day, when Cullen had in his endearing clumsy way tried to stumble out a confession, until Dorian just couldn’t bear the tension anymore and kissed him.

_Maker, when will I stop falling for this man?_

"On the way to the war room, Commander?”

Apparently the Commander had been lost in his own thoughts, for he blinked confused for a moment, before answering haltingly.

“I- ah… yes. I need to discuss these mission reports with the Inquisitor and…”

Stepping out of the way Dorian gestured down the corridor with one arm, smiling maybe a tiny bit too sad.

“Then by all means, don’t make me hold you up!”

Cullen, though, hesitated. His brows furrowed slightly, a clear sign that he was thinking hard about something. And before Dorian could react, he bend down and kissed the mage briefly on his lips. Dorian froze, his eyes wide with surprise. Blushing the commander of the Inquisition’s forces backed off a bit, as if he feared his lover’s wrath for such a daring move. Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, he mumbled some kind of apology.

“There’s no one here… so… I thought…”

Dorian felt his heart clench at the sight. Maker, why was this big adorable puppy of a man just so heart-wrenchingly understanding? Fearing Dorian’s anger for something that should be natural between them. In fact it would have been completely understandable if it was Cullen who got angry with Dorian’s cowardice, who got tired of the mage eventually.

That thought came so sudden, that it frightened  Dorian and in a moment of fearful desperation he surged forward, his hands grabbing Cullen by his ridiculous fur-coat to pull him into a passionate kiss.

The blond’s surprise didn’t last long. Wrapping one hand around the mage’s waist and grabbing his wrist with the other, as if he was afraid Dorian would run away again, he answered the kiss with equal fervor.

As the parted moments later, cheeks flushed and significantly breathless, it took all of Dorian’s self-restraint to put some space between them again. The fact, that Cullen was seemingly refusing to let go of his wrist wasn’t really helping, either.  
Brushing some imaginary dust of the Commander’s breastplate, Dorian said with a forced cheerful voice: “Don’t make the Inquisitor wait, Commander.”

Cullen nodded dumbly, finally releasing the mage’s hand, as he began to move down the corridor again. After a few steps, he turned, though, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand again.

“I- uhm… I thought maybe you would like to join me for dinner, tonight… In my office, maybe?”

Dorian could feel his cheeks hurt from how hard he was smiling at that.

“It would be my pleasure, Commander.”

Cullen smiled as well, an endearing warm expression that made Dorian feel all aflutter in his stomach.

“Good. Good! Then… till then.”

“Until then, Cullen.”

And with that they both turned, each heading for their respective destination. Neither noticed the small dwarven messenger that had been hiding behind a bolder the entire time, hands pressed tightly to her mouth to keep from squealing in glee. This would be the talk of the evening in the recruit’s barracks, tonight. Finally the Commander’s relationship was making any progress.


End file.
